Beautiful Thieves
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: "That's why he was here. He had been completely shattered from the inside, and now the jagged pieces violently ripped themselves through him with this embrace." Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a most Happy New year, my children! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and simply can't give up the dream of one day owning Yuki Sohma. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: Featured lyrics in this story are from the song "Beautiful Thieves" by AFI. And if this story appears a little familiar, that is okay. This comes as an adaptation of a story I wrote and took down.**

**And with that...I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

><p>Slender arms wrapped around him as the figure from behind molded to his back. And he couldn't help the shiver that worked itself down his spine. The warmth of this body seeped into his own, but it left him cold. So very cold. And broken.<p>

That's why he was here. He had been completely shattered from the inside, and now the jagged pieces violently ripped themselves through him with this embrace. And as the arms held him just a little tighter, the lightest of whispers brushed itself against the back of his neck.

My...

Dear there is no danger.

"There's nothing to fear, my precious..."

Can't you see they turn blind eyes,  
>To we swift and spotlit strangers?<p>

"The plan is perfect. _Our_ plan is perfect."

Oh...

Before the rush is over,

"They simply won't see it coming. Not from you, precious."

We will be revered again,  
>While the victims still recover.<p>

"...especially that ugly _Honda_ woman..."

And that was all it took...

Oh!

That name. It shred him into oblivion. And Yuki let out a shuddered gasp at the sensation of sharp anguish that washed over him.

If we run this light,  
>Take a little life,<br>No one will care at all.

But...she was right. It was the perfect plan. And neither one of them would expect it.

...and _that_...would be their downfall.

Oh!

Honestly...he couldn't imagine that anyone would see him capable of this level of treachery. _No one_...

We can burn it and leave,  
>For we are the beautiful thieves.<p>

None of them saw what he had become. How completely broken he truly was. Broken enough...to be driven back into the arms of his tormentor. And oh, how she tortured him now with her poison. Her toxic words continuing to caress the back of his neck. Like a siren of calamity.

No one suspects at all.  
>No one suspects.<p>

But...he listened all the same. Listened as she whispered sweet words to him. Her sirens song fueling the hellfire burning through his soul. Weaving a plan of vengeance that promised to leave him completely satisfied.

She whispered of how he had been wronged. And she was here to make things right. That was why he had come to her in the first place, wasn't it? Of course it was...

They both knew that there was no love between them. Only pain. But...he would take it all the same. Because, for his pain, she offered something so sweet in return. So very sweet. And something he doubted he could obtain on his own.

He was weak, after all.

Weak and foolish.

Foolish to have fallen for _her_... For one who had heartlessly given herself to another. To _him_. And it was wrong. He knew it. And she agreed with him.

...but still...a gentle sigh of uncertainty released itself from his broken and tattered soul.

...ah...

"Akito..." He whispered, causing the arms to automatically loosen and release him from her snare.

Oh...  
>Are we running toward death?<p>

She read the look of misgiving on his face as he turned towards her. The look of hesitation lingering behind his amethyst gaze.

"Yuki..." She soothed, her onyx gaze steady as it drank in his brokenness. "She has wronged you, my precious. You cared for her...and she chose _him_ instead. _Him_!" Her voice grew into an almost feral hiss of disgust. "That...that _monster_!" She spat, pausing a moment to regain a level of calm as her tiny hand found its way to tenderly cup Yuki's cheek...a far cry from the violent abuse it had dealt out over the years.

I have met him times before,  
>He adores us like the rest.<p>

"I know you feel slighted by me as well, Yuki." Her voice came low...her gaze intense. "But I would _never_ have done what she did. _Never_." Akito's words came in a breathless whisper as she moved closer to her captured prize, her slender fingers wrapping themselves around the back of his neck as her lips met his ear. "I may have broken your body, precious...but that ugly Honda woman. _She_ broke your heart."

And she was right.

Oh...!

Even if we're discovered,

"And I _know_ you have no problem when it comes to _him_." She lulled gently, gazing into his eyes. "Why allow _him_ the happiness that was suppose to be yours?" She whispered. "It would be wrong...and you know it. But our plan will change all of that for you, precious." Akito promised. "Our plan is perfect." She purred.

...and...she was right.

Just be sure to wear your best,  
>We will surely make the covers.<p>

"And when this is all over... When it's done. Then you will be grateful, wont you?" Akito smiled sweetly. "Then you will give me what is rightfully mine."

Oh!

With those whispered words Akito slipped her gift into Yuki's greedy hand, and their alliance was sealed in a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that left him cold to his very core.

Every fiber of his being screamed out in revulsion of her lips against his. But...he needed this. Needed her. And she knew this. So he gave in to her.

Because he was weak.

Broken.

If we run this light,  
>Take a little life,<br>No one will care at all.

And...he simply couldn't do this without her.

Oh!

Leaving with what he needed, Yuki made his way back to Shigure's home. _She_ would be making dinner soon. And he needed to be there.

We can burn it and leave,  
>For we are the beautiful thieves.<p>

Entering the home, his amethyst gaze met his brother, no doubt having come to dinner uninvited. And Yuki had to stifle his laughter. This was _perfect_. But if he released the laughter clawing at his throat he knew it wouldn't stop. And he couldn't give himself away. Not now.

...not yet...

No one suspects at all.  
>No one suspects.<p>

Helping _her_ prepare dinner was more difficult that he had first imagined. Diligently assisting. Engaging in pleasant small talk. Smiling warmly as if everything was fine.

As if _she_ hadn't completely destroyed him.

And the whole scene became so completely absurd that he once again found himself biting his tongue for threat of laughing.

But it wouldn't be long now.

That thought caused a sudden surge of urgency. It wouldn't be long now. It would be done. Finished. Everything he wanted within fingertip's grasp.

Reaching to gather the dishes of lavish food, his hand instinctively lashed out to claim the delicate wrist in desperation.

"Yuki-kun?!" Her velvet voice squeaked out in surprise as azure eyes met amethyst.

And they stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other. Her innocent face so full of trust, with something like concern flickering behind her beautiful azure gaze.

Who would run for cover?

"Are...you okay?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

Who would run from us?

"I'm fine, miss Honda." Yuki's response came flawless, his smile warm and genuine.

...perfect...

Who would run for cover?

With that he was able to dismiss her as he gathered the food, mixing in Akito's 'gift'.

Bringing the lavish meal into the next room his amethyst gaze took in the faces of his family.

His brother...

His cousin...

The abomination that had taken what was rightfully his...

...and...

Who would run from us?

_Her_.

Oh!

And none of them suspected a thing.

Honestly, Yuki thought it would have been more difficult watching them all eat. He made half-hearted attempts to palm his food to avoid suspicion, but as the dinner drug on, he realized that was unnecessary. They weren't even paying attention to him. He was a void. Nonexistent. A phantom moving through the shadows of their conversations. And...honestly...this only made things easier for him.

This only made his vengeance all the more satisfying.

Let them eat.

He watched. And waited. With all the patience of a lethal predator stalking its prey, he waited.

And a helpless smile spread across his face.

If we run this light,  
>Take a little life,<br>No one will care at all.

_She_...was the first to go.

Oh!

He savored the moment while it lasted. Soaking in the panic and confusion that swirled around him before it died into silence. And still..._none_ of them had suspected.

But he couldn't linger in the silence of his vengeance. There was still work to do.

One final task.

And he had to be quick about it.

She would be coming for him. To claim him. So he had to move quickly. Going hurriedly about his business, Yuki left through the back entrance to gather what he needed. Coming back with a metal container, Yuki's bared feet carried his form gracefully through the home. From room to room. Like a beautiful dancer, he moved through the eerie silence. The only sound a sickening splash of liquid against hardwood floors that came with an even more sickening smell.

Laughter began to fill the silence, bubbling up and over the sound of the liquid trail left in his wake. A laughter so completely wrong. But...he laughed anyway.

His fate had been sealed from the very moment he had come to her. When he had accepted her offer and partaken of her gift. His vengeance.

His fate was sealed.

Their destination already laid before them when they had agreed to this alliance.

He was merely...hastening...the journey.

We can burn it and leave,  
>For we are the beautiful thieves.<br>No one suspects at all.  
>No one suspects at all.<p>

The end would be the same.

Oh!

His task complete, Yuki waited in silence for his siren of calamity. The stage was set, and he was ready. Ready to play the role he realized he had been born to. The ferrier of damned souls. And he only had two more to shepherd into eternal darkness.

It was true, their plan had been perfect.

...but...

His was better.

If we run this light,

Take a little life,  
>No one will care at all.<p>

Yuki watched through the open entrance of his cousin's home as Akito slowly made her way through the threshold. Greeting her with a smile, Yuki opened his arms to embrace her. Feeling himself hollowed out in her arms, Yuki knew it was almost over.

_...almost..._

"Is it done?" She whispered in his ear, a sensation that send a cold shiver down his spine.

_...almost..._

"Yes." This breathless response broke through his lips.

_...almost..._

"And..." She murmured seductively against the skin of his neck. "...are you grateful, precious?"

"I am." He conceded, bending to her as he felt her lips shape into a smile against his skin.

_...just two more..._

"Good." Akito purred, finally moving her face back into his line of sight as she gazed at him with her deep onyx eyes. "Now..." She whispered, her lips turning into a smile marred with wickedness and hate. "Do you have what I want?"

_...almost..._

And his lips met hers in a breathless kiss. A kiss she met without question as she blindly gave herself over to her depraved desires.

Breaking away from the kiss, he relished the breathless gasps making their way into her body. And he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

And soon.

Oh so very soon.

They would be sent straight to where they both belonged. Together.

Because Yuki knew that, despite how much he hated her, they truly deserved each other.

"I do." He whispered, the lightest of smiles playing along his lips as his slender fingers struck the match he had been concealing.

He watched as her expression furrowed in bewilderment, and it was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came in an almost frightened hiss. "This isn't part of the plan." She insisted as she watched the flame work its way towards Yuki's fingertips.

"Yuki!" She snapped in frustration as he continued to simply stare at her. "Stop this at once and come with me. You're _mine_ now!"

"You're absolutely right, Akito..." Yuki's voice came empty. "It's time for us to go."

And the match slipped through his fingers as the flame kissed the floor beneath them.

Oh!

Flames consumed the space between them in an instant, engulfing them in the very fires of Hell itself.

We can burn it and leave,  
>For we are the beautiful thieves.<p>

And through the ravenous hunger of the flames came laughter.

No one suspects at all.

No one suspects...

...Marred by screams...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do believe this story is yet another first for me...in where there are absolutely NO survivors. Because...sometimes...everyone just needs to die.**

**As a side note to my good friend SweetLiars. You remember that conversation where you suggested I open with a bang and have a complete massacre? And you remember when I said "Hm..."? What I REALLY meant was "Challenge accepted."**


End file.
